(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for providing an electronic program guide, and a method of providing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for providing an electronic program guide in a digital broadcasting receiving system, and a method of providing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Since a plurality of channels may be allocated to one frequency band in digital broadcasting practice while analog broadcasting has only one channel allocated to one frequency band, it is very easy to form multiple channels in digital broadcasting. Demands by viewers who want to easily know what programs are supplied through each channel have greatly increased as multi-channel broadcasting has become generalized. Accordingly, presently-used digital broadcasting receivers now provide an electronic program guide (EPG) to give viewers program information. This EPG is now executed in various broadcasting receivers such as broadcasting via satellite, digital terrestrial broadcasting, digital-audio broadcasting, mobile multi-media broadcasting receivers, etc.
According to a conventional EPG-providing method, program data supplied from a broadcasting station are processed to generate an EPG, and this EPG information is then displayed by using a graphic engine so that a viewer may visually confirm the program information. Such a conventional EPG-providing method has been disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 2000-1479. However, this conventional EPG-supplying method is not a help to the blind people or other users who are moving or driving in cars.